Insiden Kecil
by EfX69
Summary: Hanya sebuah insiden kecil dengan akhir yang tak terduga./SasuHina, OOC/RnR, please?


Tok! Tok! Tok!

Gadis pemilik apartemen ini merasa kegiatannya terganggu karena ketukan dari pintu apartemennya. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, ia sudah mengetahui siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya pada jam 3 sore ini.

'Pasti dia lagi. Apa tak bisa ia bersabar sedikit?' gumam gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tak menghiraukan ketukan dari pintu apartemennya.

'Rin, kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku?'

'Maaf, Arashi, aku, aku mencintai Ichiro. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Maafkan aku.'

Semakin seru acara dorama itu, gadis bersurai indigo itu semakin serius menatap televisinya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kali ini, semakin kencang ketukan dari arah pintu apartemennya.

'Oh my god. Kenapa disaat aku beristirahat dan asik menonton ia selalu datang?' umpat gadis itu dalam hatinya. Akhirnya gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

Kreeek

Pintu dibuka oleh sang gadis. Pemandangan yang terlihat adalah berdirinya seorang lelaki berambut model, pantat ayam, dengan wajah yang diakui sang gadis cukup tampan sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Umm, bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku akan mengembalikannya awal bulan?" tanya sang gadis dengan wajah agak sinis.

"Hn, kau pikir aku harus makan apa?" sang lelaki menjawab dengan nada datar, sama dengan wajahnya yang datar.

**Insiden Kecil **by **Kirei Murasaki**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), ide pasaran, alur yang cepat dan dipaksakan, gaje, tak sesuai EYD, dll.**

Sekarang, apartemen sang gadis telah diisi oleh seorang lelaki bermarga Uchiha tadi. Untuk apa? Seperti yang diketahui, ia menumpang makan dirumah sang gadis karena alasan uang bulanannya habis.

"Jika insiden itu tidak terjadi, ia tak akan selalu mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Jika insiden itu tidak terjadi, aku bisa menikmati acara dorama faforitku dengan tenang. Jika insiden itu bla bla bla..." umpatan terus keluar dari mulut mungil gadis bersurai indigo itu. Walau suara yang dikeluarkan sangat amat kecil, tetapi pendengaran seorang Uchiha tetap bisa mendengar celotehannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan insiden kecil itu. Itu semua kecerobohanmu." akhirnya lelaki Uchiha itu mengeluarkan suaranya juga juga setelah daritadi mengunci mulutnya.

"Tapi kan, acara dorama-ku terlewatkan, gara-gara kau!" tuntut gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hey, akupun bisa mengumpat sepertimu. Jika kau tidak ceroboh, pasti aku bisa makan direstoran mewah sekarang, tak perlu menumpang di apartemenmu. Ini semua berawal darimu. Toh, waktu itu aku kan menolongmu, kenapa kau marah marah?" ucap lelaki itu dengan panjang dikali lebar. Padahal lelaki Uchiha ini terkenal dengan keiritan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Merasa kalah, gadis ini hanya menunduk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tes

Airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Memang, ia mengakui itu kesalahannya, akan tetapi gadis itu hanya melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada lelaki Uchiha itu karena mengganggu acara menonton dorama faforitnya.

"Hiks, a-aku akui. A-a-aku salah. Ta-tapi ka-kau menggang-gu a-acara menon-ton dorama-ku, hiks."

Melihat gadis itu menangis, lelaki itu merasa iba. Ia malah merasa menjadi orang paling jahat didunia. Lelaki itupun mendekati gadis itu dan mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Gomen. Aku akui aku juga salah. Gomennasai Hinata."

Memang, ketika lelaki Uchiha itu masuk, dorama yang ditonton gadis bernama Hinata sudah habis. Dan yang terjadi adalah umpatan panjang yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata sendiri.

"Hiks... hiks..." Hinata terus menangis. Melihat ini, lelaki itu semakin khawatir.

Bruk!

Entah perasaan apa, tanpa direncanakan, lelaki Uchiha itu mendekap Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Lelaki Uchiha itupun heran, mengapa ia memeluk Hinata.

DEG!

Jantung lelaki itu berdetak dengan kencang.

'Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan ini datang lagi.' tanya lelaki itu didalam hatinya.

Tanpa lelaki itu sadari, jantung Hinata pun berdetak dengan kencang. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Isakan tangis tak lagi terdengar. Yang ada hanya kesunyian.

_**Flashback**_

"Um, seingatku ta-tadi aku me-menaruhnya disini." tetes-tetes peluh mulai turun dari pelipis Hinata. Jantungnya telah berdetak dengan cepat.

"Haah. Kau lihat, barisan dibelakangmu sudah panjang. Mereka tak mau menunggu lebih lama." ucap seorang wanita berumur 35 tahun-an yang masih terlihat cantik yang diketahui adalah dosen tempat membayar uang persemester mahasiswa *gak tau nama tempat pembayarannya apa XD*

"A-ano, se-sepertinya uangnya terselip, bi-biar kucari dulu." ucap Hinata dengan wajah panik. Ia terus mengubek ubek tas kecilnya, mencari uangnya yang belum ditemukan.

"Tapi kau sudah menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk mencari. Dan hasilnya tidak ada. Kasihan orang lain yang mengantri." ucap sang dosen.

Tes

Jatuh sudah airmata yang daritadi ditahannya.

"Ta-tapi, aku su-sudah me-mengantri se-selama 30 me-nit. A-aku harus mem-bayarnya sekarang."

"Dasar cengeng. Ini, pakai dulu uangku."

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah belakang tubuh Hinata membuat Hinata berbalik arah. Dilihatnya lelaki yang tingginya sekitar 185 cm, berwajah tampan, berambut model pantat ayam yang sedang menyodorkan uang sekitar 1 juta yen. Melihat ini, wajah Hinata langsung sumringah. Diterimanya uang itu dengan senang hati.

"A-arigatou..."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"A-arigatou Uchiha-san!" ucap Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke pun tak tau mengapa ia harus menolong gadis itu. Bagaikan sihir, ia langsung menyodorkan uang jatah keperluannya untuk satu bulan.

**End Of Flashback**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih dalam keadaan terdiam, mereka tetap berpelukan. Hinata yang sudah tak tahan dan merasa jantungnya ingin copot ingin segera melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"A-ano Sa-sasuke-kun. Bi-bisa kau le-lepaskan pe-lukanmu?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Sasuke kaget mendengar ucapan Hinata. Bukan karena minta dilepaskan pelukannya, akan tetapi tadi Hinata memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Tadi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-kun'?" tanpa melepas pelukannya, Sasuke malah bertanya.

"Eh? A-apa benar?" wajah Hinata bertambah merona.

"Ya."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Akhirnya, Sasuke melepas pelukannya, yang entah mengapa malah membuat Hinata kecewa.

"Kau mau tau satu hal?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku tertarik padamu."

"Eh?"

"Kau itu aneh, terkadang galak, cengeng, pemalu, pemarah. Aku suka sifatmu." Sasuke berkata sambil menyeringai.

Hinata tak dapat lagi menahan rasa malunya. Wajahnya telah memerah. Ia pun tak dapat menyangkal jika ia menyukai Uchiha satu ini. Sasuke pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen. Ketika didepan pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tak usah bayar uang kemarin. Sebagai gantinya kau harus menjadi pacarku."

Ia pun kembali berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen Hinata. Hinata pun baru tersadar akan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Ehh?! K-kau curang!"

Hinata pun berlari mengejar Uchiha yang ternyata mampu merubah hidupnya.

**Owari **

Note: hai! Aku publish lagi nih fic baru :) maklumi kejelekannya yah, masih belajar nih :) apa ini bisa disebut drabble? Gimana pendapat kalian? Review ya ;)

06 April 2013


End file.
